falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shaping Shadow Characters
A comprehensive list of important characters in the Shaping Shadow Series. Main Characters Shadow Flare Shadow Flare was born in the Turnip Homestead, a cloud farm in the far northern reaches of the Enclave. He grew up learning to work hard no matter what the task and putting others and the community first. Shadow Flare stopped growing early. He is often mistaken for a mare because of his size and voice. Despite his size, he is as hearty as any other cloud farmer. His endurance is phenomenal. He can't be pushed over or moved, but he can't pull. He can carry heavy weights, even items exceeding his size. All of him is compact farming muscle. He is as hard headed as any of the farmers in his community and won't budge when something needs to be done. He just does it, no matter how long or hard the task. Still, he is not good pegasus for farming because of his size. Shadow Flare grew up doing acrobatics. He is more familiar with his hooves than his wings. His father, Lance, began training Shadow at an early age. The acrobatics are trained through obstacle courses forcing Shadow to think quick and act fast. That is where he got his Cutie Mark, on the obstacle courses. He joined the Enclave to perform his duty to the Pegasus Race off the farm fields. His training in the obstacle courses makes him a small, fast, mean opponent to face in battle. He joined with the goal of joining a reconnaissance team and heading below. Cardinal Spitfire An actual descendant of the Spitfire, Cardinal Spitfire joined the military the same time as Shadow Flare. She has the same drive and much of the same upbringing as Shadow Flare. Initially set against Shadow Flare, she sets it aside when there is more important things to deal with in training. Paired up with Shadow as battle buddies, she quickly helps push their team and then unit further and to set new records. Cardinal Spitfire is named for her heritage and her coat. A cardinal coat with a soft yellow mane. He Cutie Mark is a lighting bolt who's head is a flame. She is small for a mare and slightly smaller than Shadow Flare. Golden Dawn Golden Dawn grew up next to the textile mills in Twin Clouds. After being unable to get a substantial job, she turns to the Enclave Military for stability and to escape the social stigma she endures from her community. Golden Dawn was in Black Barracks with Shadow Flare in Basic Training. Despite being the reason why Ditwitz Squad was coined by Marble Falls in aerial combat training, she is wanted for her aerial skills as they expand the ACUs. Deke A cocky, almost arrogant Pegasus who's dream is to be a Captain of a Raptor. He was in Black Barracks with Shadow Flare in Basic Training. He quickly becomes a Lieutenant Commander, serving on the Buttercup under Captain Ruby Snow. Olive Pit A Kind, hardworking Pegasus who is an officer and a Combat Medic. He was in Black Barracks with Shadow Flare in Basic Training. Olive Pit Becomes the office in charge of Unit 0. Fallout Equestria Characters Autumn Leaf Autumn Leaf is a hot shot First Lieutenant who is being fast tracked for leadership. He appears at Fort Wind and oversees part of the training there. He is stationed at Fort Wind to learn the training side of Leadership. While he is still a Lieutenant, he has been in this personalized program for some time and will be promoted to Captain as soon as it is over, with Major not being far behind. He is the only one set to fast track his time as an officer to higher leadership roles, which will land him as a Colonel when Little Pip meets him. Trixie Lulamoon Trixie Lulamoon was a unicorn that would travel around Equestria putting on magic shows. All that is mentioned is her is that she is in the Ministry of Arcane Sciences, trusted and it is her magic that enchants the spells for the gems of the AZRS2P Project. Other Characters Family Lance Born Turnip Lance, nopony calls Lance Turnip, or they would find out why he is called Lance. Turnip Lance is the only son in the Turnip Family and inherited the Turnip Homestead. He is Shadow Flare's father. Rain Jubilee Rain Jubilee is Shadow Flare's mother. Although it is never spoken of, Rain Jubilee was first born to the Holly Bell Homestead and her marriage to Turnip Lance was arranged by both homesteads to bring new blood into the Turnip Homestead and some cash into the Holly Bell Homestead. Lunar Harvest Lunar Harvest is Lance's and Rain Jubilee's first born daughter. She was named Lunar Harvest because Lance had to work late into the night for their Harvest. Buck Buck is Black's second son, a parsnip farmer. He married Lunar Harvest and is set to inherit the Turnip Homestead. Spice Cake Spice Cake is Lance's and Rain Jubilee's second foal. She marries Rift, the only foal of a small farm nearby. Early Blossom Early Blossom Lance's and Rain Jubilee's fourth. She marries Cherry Tart, discovering she is a filly fooler. Together they founded West Cherry Homestead: Filly Fooler Farm. Dream Catcher Dream Catcher is Shadow Flare's younger sister by three years and is the fifth foal for Lance and Rain Jubilee. She looks up to Shadow and he is her hero. She has a dark red coat and stark white mane with a cross for her Cutie Mark. She is a healer and caretaker in their community. Black Black Sky is Lance's best friend. They say they have been friends before they were born. They grew up together and even went off to help with some disasters and large projects in father away communities when they were needed. Black is married to Golden Harvest and he is Buck's father. Black is one pony you do not mess with. Black's glare is enough to chill your bones and he is well respected in the community. His word is final. Cherry Tart Cherry Tart is the third foal of Red and Yellow. She is born to the Cherry Homestead and is sent west to found a subsidiary Homestead. She meets Early Blossom on the way and the two of them discover they are filly foolers. They found West Cherry Homestead: Filly Fooler Farm. Officers Red River Red River is the General over all the training. That includes being in charge of the recruiters. Red River is passionate about making sure the recruits become the best soldiers possible. Wind Whisper Wind Whisper is one of the head drill instructors. He is a Barrack Master, a leader of a particular Barrack in a Basic Training session. Master Wind is the Barrack Master for Shadow Flare and the others. Marble Falls Marble Falls was a hot shot Scout when the missions below were happening. When they were shut down, she chose to become a Wonderbolt. Soon after, Marble Falls was placed onto Wonderbolt Squad Gale Whisper. The squad was assigned to Fort Wind where she first fell in love with aiding in the instruction of Recruits out of boredom. She quickly became the top pegasus and soon was training Black Barracks. Nova Captain Nova was the first scout down and the last scout back. He led 22 missions below, 7 of those were hooves on the ground missions. The last mission ended in disaster and he lost his life long partner. His wing is permanently damaged from his missions below, meaning he is unable to fly and lives on pain meds, rather than have the wing be removed. Nova is the new Colonel over Scout Command, a branch of the Aerial Combat Battalion. Inquisitors Winters Breath Winters Breath is the Major that was chosen to restart the Reconnaissance Program. He has two foals and a loving wife. Silent Wind Lieutenant Silent Wind is a Combat Medic. He was chosen after the previous officer was unable to leader the Inquisitors. He believes the wasteland is unable to redeemed and needs to be cleansed and burned. Storm Eye The technical expert in the Inquisitors. He is a first sergeant and is a very good technician. He loves working behind the panels into the system, into the technology itself. He has a high interest into unicorn magic and technology. For several years he had been working alongside Apple Slice to raise the efficiency of Cloudship engines. Contrary to Apple Slice, he believes the wasteland will never have redeemable qualities. Apple Slice Apple Slice is a Master Sergeant in the Enclave with crossed wrenches. He loves to rip apart things and put them back. He loves to build, rebuild and tinker with weapons. For several years he had been working alongside Apple Slice to raise the efficiency of Cloudship engines. Apple Slice believes the wasteland can be redeemed. Nor'easter Sergeant Major Nor'easter loves weather. He is a master at all sciences, biology being his weak point. He has a great grasp on technology and mechanics as well. He fears that the wasteland can not be redeemed, but wants it believe it can. Thunder Clap Sergeant Thunder Clap is a strong warrior who's focus has been on heavy weapons and explosive ordinances. He believes the wasteland can not be redeemed and wishes to spill the blood of all below. Unit 12 "Pony Patrol" Raspberry Lemonade Raspberry Lemonade is a brand new Second Lieutenant who came from an infantry unit. She hadn't initially planned on joining the Wonderbolts, but as her career in the military flourished and her flying skills peaked, she tested for the Wonderbolt and passed. Raspberry Lemonade's Wonderbolt nickname is Rasp. Cinnamon Swirl Cinnamon Swirl is a First Sergeant who has been passed up twice for Aerial Combat School. When Wonderbolt Testing was announced, she applied and was accepted. Swirl is her Wonderbolt nickname. Lemon Lime Lemon Lime is a Staff Sergeant. She was encouraged by her unit to try out for the Wonderbolts. Lemon Lime is a laid back, happy soldier who wants to serve her race. Her record is clean, but unimpressive until she passed Wonderbolt Testing and became a Wonderbolt. Lemon Lime is a natural at hoof to hoof combat. She has concerns about the clandestine side of the Wonderbolts, not realizing they existed until after she had joined. Lemon is her Wonderbolt nickname. Fountain Fountain is a Staff Sergeant who was attached to a Light Trooper unit. She is fast and agile in the air. She is the third fastest in Pony Patrol, and very agile in the air. Her Wonderbolt nickname in the Wonderbolts is Twist for the amount of barrel roles in a row she can perform. Miscellaneous The Captain Sweet Waters Crystal Kiss Mwokozi Proteges Admiral Windy Lightning Admiral Windy Lightning went to school with Ruby Snow, they were in Basic Training together, Blue Barracks, and served their first year together on the Mammatus. Green Shield A Lieutenant who has a year experience on Deke and who has proven troublesome, starting a rivalry between the two. Colonel Sky Gust Honey Bee The Lieutenant who takes over the Reconnaissance Team Major Winters Breath is retired. Colonel Mighty Maille Historical Characters Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash's Shadow Thunderlane Misty Fly Captain Rumble Admiral Cloud Chaser Princess Luna Lightning Dust Trixie Lulamoon Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow